Two is better that one
by jellerspot
Summary: Seria apenas um dia normal, mas foi um dia que a família Weller cresceu


O telefone tocava pela terceira vez seguida e eu não poderia esconder minha irritação ao não poder atender. Era Jane irritada por conta do meu atraso para a festinha de ação de graças de Nikki. Ela havia ido direto do trabalho e eu tinha ficado encarregado de vestir ela, coisa que eu odiava fazer pois ela ficava brincando e sua teimosia para não vestir sua fantasia de joaninha acabou nos atrasando.

Teimosa como a mãe, ela ainda cismou em escutar música no meu carro com meu celular, o que me impedia de atender qualquer telefonema, inclusive os de sua mãe que deveria estar carregando agora a ira de 300 espartas dentro de si.

Filha, é sua mãe ligando, eu preciso atender - Eu dizia na terceira ligação enquanto ela cantarolava a canção irritante que tocava e ficava em pé dentro do carro

Estamos quase chegando, papi. Mamãe precisa ter paciência. - Ela disse revirando os olhos.

Eu parei o carro.

Nikki - Disse olhando para ela e abaixando o volume do carro. Ela cruzou os braços e virou o rosto - Olhe para mim, agora!

Ela finalmente virou o rosto

Pode atender, papai. - Ela respondeu dando de ombro.

Depois que você se sentar. - Eu respondi e ela prontamente obedeceu, sentando-se no banco da frente ao meu lado e colocando o cinto.

Era incrível como ela parecia com sua mãe. Os cabelos pretos e curtos, a fineza do seu rosto e o modo de olhar. Seus olhos pareciam a única coisa que ela havia herdado de mim. De resto, era como uma mini-Jane ao meu lado.

Oi, meu amor. - Eu finalmente atendi na esperança dela não ser grossa comigo.

Era Nikki escutando música? Por isso não me atendeu? - Ela perguntou parecendo chateada e continuou quando tava prestes a responder - Enfim, não importa. Vocês precisam estar aqui em 5 minutos.

Já estou estacionando, baby!

Que seja, esteja aqui sem músicas em 5 minutos com nossa filha. Te amo! - Ela disse e desligou.

Quando desliguei o carro, tirei o cinto de Nikki e a peguei nos braços para sair do carro, juntamente com sua mochila e um envelope que sua mãe havia pedido para ela trazer. Ela se acolheu em meus braços e fomos em direção ao ginásio. Ao ver sua mãe, ela correu em sua direção e a abraçou. Depois, ela correu para os braços de sua professora e eu finalmente encontrei sua mãe. Ela estava linda como sempre.

Você de vestido? - Perguntei enquanto a abraçava por trás e a entregava o envelope que ela havia pedido a Nikki para trazer.

Ela segurou forte meus braços e agarrou o envelope enquanto se aconchegava em meus braços. Seu cheiro irresistível nunca mudou.

Algumas coisas mudam. - Ela disse enquanto sorria e me deu um beijo rápido. - Por que se atrasaram?

Você tem uma filha teimosa como você e ela ficou fugindo da fantasia.

Ela riu e me deu uma das mãos. A outra ainda ocupava o envelope.

Posso saber o que tem dentro desse envelope? - Perguntei curioso e ela deu de ombros, rindo novamente.

Se eu quisesse te contar agora eu teria te contato já. - E me deu mais um beijo, dessa vez mordendo a ponta do meu lábio que ficou vermelho. Eu ri e ela se virou novamente para mim.

Ficamos no fundo de pé vendo a peça de Nikki. Além de todos os talentos que já havia herdado de mãe, Nikki havia herdado de minha família a boa voz. A voz dela por vezes lembrava a de minha mãe e isso me reconfortava muito. Nossa menina era destemida, corajosa, instintiva, astuciosa e ainda cantava super bem. Era bem mais do que eu imaginei quando planejei ter um grande quintal e vários filhos alguns anos atrás.

Nós fizemos uma filha e tanto, viu?! - Eu sussurrei para Jane e ela se virou para mim. Havia lágrimas em seus olhos. Havia preocupação dentro de mim.

Nós fizemos. Nós. - Ela disse e me beijou, mas eu me sentia preocupado pelas lágrimas.

Aconteceu algo? - Eu perguntei preocupado e ela limpou seu rosto.

Não, nada!

Nossa filha havia terminado de se apresentar e após os grandes aplausos ela veio até nós.

Mamãe, mamãe, eu amo você! - Ela disse enquanto agarrava sua mãe pelas pernas. - Sem ciúmes, ok, pai? Eu também amo você. - Ela concluiu

Não pude não rir e Jane olhou pra mim esboçando um grande sorriso. Eu levantei as mãos em rendição.

OK. Sem ciúmes das duas mulheres da minha vida. - Eu disse e as abracei.

A professora veio nos elogiar e logo depois veio pedir para que eu assinasse um documento referente a proeficiência de Nikki. Ela e Jane acabaram indo pro carro na frente e eu não pude não observá-las. Lado a lado elas eram ainda mais parecidas e Jane de vestido estava maravilhosa. A estampa verde e branca, parecida com as do exército a deixava tão mais forte, mas ao mesmo tempo tão simples. Eu amava quando ela usava vestido embora esse fosse mais folgado que o normal.

Adentrei no carro e Nikki estava no colo de Jane que mexia em seus cabelos escuros. Quando entrei, Nikki foi para o banco de passageiros.

Jeller, eu quero ir comer. - Ela disse agarrando o cinto de seguranças e colocando. Jane olhou para trás.

Quem te falou em Jeller? - Jane questionou a filha

A tia Tasha e a tia Patterson.

Eu olhei para Jane e não evitamos o riso.

Por conta da pressa, fomos para um restaurante. Logo que chegamos, Jane segurou forte em meu braço e fechou seus olhos. Eu a segurei enquanto Nikki ia sentando em qualquer mesa e todos a olhavam por ela estar sentada só e vestida de joaninha.

Amor, você está bem? - Eu perguntei e ela finalmente abriu os olhos.

Sim. Sim. Preciso ir ao banheiro. - Ela respondeu e foi ao banheiro.

Eu me sentei na cadeira e Nikki estava com o envelope misterioso na mão. Não poderia não sonda-la.

Ei, filha, que tal contar pro papai o que tem nesse envelope? - Eu perguntei puxando o envelope de suas mãos mas ela ficou em pé na cadeira e tomou, destemida.

Não. Mamãe guardou segredos. Não posso mentir para mamãe.

E nem pro papai. - Eu disse abrindo os olhos e ela sorriu.

Seus olhos são os meus olhos, papai. Não me assusta.

Eu ri mais uma vez. Cada vez menos acreditava que havia tido uma filha tão perfeita com Jane. Ela sentou ao meu lado e me beijou. Nikki observava nossos movimentos com muito precisão. Sua mãe segurou minha mão e se aconchegou em meu ombro.

Mamãe e Papai se amam. Eu amo vocês, mamãe e papai. - Ela disse sorrindo. - Mamãe, preciso ir ao banheiro. - Ela logo completou e se levantou, indo sozinha.

Nós a observamos ir e logo Jane apertou novamente minha mão. A outra se fixou no envelope. O garçom veio anotar o pedido e Jane o atendeu e logo ele foi. Ela se voltou para mim. Eu a olhei e seus olhos estavam tão fixos em mim. Eu poderia jurar que ela sabia até quantos poros havia em meu rosto. Eu passei a mão em seu rosto, apreciando sua beleza e a de seus olhos que estavam brilhando.

Eu te amo, Jane. - Eu disse em um momento de clareza abrindo meus pensamentos e expressando o que me vinha a cada vez que eu a olhava.

Weller, o que você sente sobre ter a Nikki? - Ela perguntou parecendo segura. Eu pensei e olhei pro envelope. Mal poderia crer no que eu estava prestes a ouvir.

É maravilhoso. Indescritível, mesmo. Ela é fruto do nosso amor, do nosso suor, do nosso sangue. Da nossa teimosia também. Mas ela é nós, e quanto mais de você eu tiver perto de mim, mais feliz eu estarei e te farei. - Eu conclui com os olhos marejados ao lembrar do nascimento de Nikki.

Ela começou a chorar, mas dessa vez não me veio mais nenhuma preocupação. Ela puxou minha mão e pôs em sua barriga

Seremos ainda mais felizes. É isso que tem nesse envelope. Mais felicidade - Ela disse e me beijou. Seu beijo tinha sabor de felicidade. - Estamos grávidos novamente, Weller.

Não pude não chorar e a abracei com todo cuidado e carinho que havia dentro de mim. Nikki apareceu e nos abraçou por debaixo da mesa e rimos por ela ter aparecido logo ali.

Obrigada, Jeller. Eu terei um irmãozinho. - Ela disse feliz e subiu no colo de sua mãe, nos puxando pelo pescoço e nos abraçando. E eu não poderia estar mais feliz


End file.
